


Arcane

by homoamphibians



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Almost-Apocalypse, Genderfluid Character, Igigi, Immortals, Nonbinary Character, Other, Polyamorous Relationships, Pre-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Time Skips, Years of the Trees, more than just angels and demons, not defined relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoamphibians/pseuds/homoamphibians
Summary: The world wasn't small enough for there to only be two sides. It certainly wasn't divided into heaven or hell. There was more to the universe than Angels, Demons, Witches and Humans.Alastair knew that better than most. After all, they were a representative of the fifth side in the universe. They were an Igigi, a type of deity that was gone long before human beings existed. No one remembered them, but they lived on.Their job was to balance the universe so that neither hell nor heaven could sway human-kind so naturally when they meet a demon and angel duo, they do their best to stay close.But sometimes being close can lead to complications, those being catching feelings for a demon named Crowley who has no idea what Alastair is but knows that they've been alive longer than your average human. And sometimes those feelings can lead to other feelings that aren't as easily defined.And sometimes those complications make it hard to stop the apocalypse from happening.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Original Nonbinary Character(s), Aziraphale/Original Nonbinary Character(s), Crowley/Original Nonbinary Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Arcane

A small child was frantically shaking them, pleading them to wake up and come see. To be part of the commotion outside.

Truth be told, they had been up for hours now. The sun had been shining through the cracks in the sun dried brick, assaulting their eyelids with the bright beams.

But might as well let the child believe he was the hero of the day.

They sat up, opening both eyes, "What is so important that you have skipped your prayers?"

"No one prays these days, Igigi. We have you and everyone says God is not real anyway," the child rolled his eyes, annoyed with them for even suggesting such a thing as prayer.

Alastair raised an eyebrow. The Lord Almighty would not like that. The Igigi had been cast out for less. They were worried what She would do to humanity for acting in such a way.

They nodded, "Fine. At least come with my to honor the dead downstairs. Unless, you do not believe in ancestors?"

"I believe in ancestors," Sargon pouted, "But my news is more important that the news of the dead."

They smiled, "Leave and tell me through the door, so that I might be ready to see your news with my own eyes."

The child agreed and pranced to where the curtain hung, turning his back so that Alastair had the ability to change.

And change they did, shrugging into their loose garments that blended with the neutral tones of the house and styling their hair into a tight braid.

"So Igigi, you know of Noah and his... unusual family. They have finished their contraption and now are ushering animals into the boat. Their boat is too big for the river, no one knows where they are going," Sargon informed them, pleased to be the informer.

They were not pleased to be informed. The boat was an unusual idea but it had seemed harmless. Now that it was here it practically reeked of what She would do.

Wipe out everyone except those on the boat.

_**Get yourself onto the boat then.** _

They sighed, pulling back the curtain, "The ancestors can wait, let us see this spectacle you have described."

"I have convinced you," Sargon crowed before running out of the house.

They followed, rather reluctant.

This child was going to die with the whole of humanity. He was wicked, certainly, but not wicked enough to die.

The both of them joined the crowd, Sargon immediately flocking to the children who were harassing the animals.

The sun was bright enough that no one would ever expect the calm weather would change. But they knew better. The calm weather would descend into chaos the second She willed it to.

**_Get yourself onto the boat Alastair._ **

They stood there for a moment, watching the crowd. There were two strangers there, very obviously not supposed to be there.

So naturally they approached the two men. It was obvious as Alastair got closer that they were not human. Perhaps the eyes of the demon gave it away, or just the manner of the angel.

Still, this was supernatural intervention and their job was to stop the supernatural for messing up humanity. A moot point as a humanity was not going to be lasting long, but still.

They had time before the world flooded so might as well attempt to do their job.

"Why are you here?" They asked, staring at mostly the angel.

The demon being there was a given since it was a hell hole but the angel being sent to Earth right as it was destroyed was unusual. They supposed he would save himself but it was still an unusual occurance.

The angel seemed taken aback, "Just watching these animals go into this big old boat like the rest of these humans."

This made them even more sure he was truly supernatural.

The demon rolled his eyes with a sigh, "We are here to see the commotion. That's all. Why are you here?"

"I live here. You two do not. The weather is looking rather bad, do you two have contingency plans?" They asked, not caring about the excuses both of them had given.

The angel had a look of obvious surprise on his face but tried to hide it, "Oh the weather is so lovely, I am sure it will hold up."

"Yes, pray do tell why we would need a contingency plan?" The demon raised an eyebrow, studying them quizically.

Alastair rolled their eyes, "I imagine treading water is not exactly a simple task and only one of your group would be allowed on the boat. You not having a plan is a horrible plan, daemon."

"I have a plan, I just supposed a mortal like you would not be able to comprehend it," the demon hissed, his eyes flashing with offense.

"Good. Keep yourselves safe," they turned to the angel, "Tell the Almighty that She cannot simply just kill of humanity whenever She wants. Humanity will not stand for it."

The demon glared at them, "How do you know all of these things, who sent you?"

"What Crawly means to ask, are you from Heaven or Hell?" The angel asked, offering a kind smile to them.

**_Get yourself onto the boat, Alastair. Talking to the demon Crawly or the angel Aziraphale will not change your fate. This is the last time I will offer my mercy to you._ **

They shrugged, "I work for the humans. There is a third side, not everything is angelic or demonic."

With that they turned around and walked to the ark, boarding it simply.

Noah recognized them as being allowed to come with, so the only problem was that humanity was about to be destroyed.

But they would rebuild, and Alastair would help in that process. They would make sure the humans did not suffer as much as the Igigi, and a little bit of rain would not stop that plan.


End file.
